Losing Touch
by blizzard blu
Summary: RenHoro Horo makes a deal with Hao to save a friends life, but can he keep it?
1. Losing

**Very important A/N**: Hi! It's me Blizzard Blue! (I wrote Stuck in a Never ending Dusk...If anyone remembers it...), well, my computer was having difficulties and I had to get a new account on I'm still the same just a different user name. (Rhyming not intended...) So, if you actually liked my other stories you can go read my new bio (under the name Blizzard Blu) and it'll give more info on what's going on with that. So here is a new story that I hope you guys will enjoy!

He never would have taken such a thing for granted...before. He never would have said those things...if he'd known. So many things he could have said...but didn't. So many emotions, feelings, memories...lost. Stolen, grasped and dragged... scattered across a darkening sky. Taken from my heart...by a merciless wind.

**Losing Touch**

A few months had passed since the end of the shaman fight, but The Ren would still get together for light sparing and casual get togethers. Yes, sometimes Ren wasn't always a happy camper about it all, but Horohoro and Chocolove continued to insist and so each time Ren would, with a bit of hesitancy, come along. In truth Ren was glad for these get togethers, over the time period he had spent with these boys a true friendship had formed and Ren was grateful for that. Although most of the time he wouldn't let himself admit it.

Friday came around, the usual day The Ren got together, and Ren was just on his way over to the park to meet up with his friends when the phone rang. It was Horohoro. Apparently Chocolove came down with the cold and wasn't in the best conditions for sparing in the park. Horohoro figured it be best to maybe stop by at Chocolove's house and visit. Ren was reluctant and had a few good excuses but once again the aniu's persistence prevailed and Ren found himself meeting up with Horo on the way to Chocolove's house.

"Hey Ren! So you weren't lying when you said you would come." The energetic one ran up to him.

"Why would I lie?" The simple remark came in a boring tone.

"Aren't you just the happy one today?" Horo mocked, "Well anyway, my sis was nice enough to pack a picnic lunch that we could all share."

"Your sisters cooking..." Ren looked at Horo like he had to be kidding himself.

"Umm...yeah, it'd probably just make Chocolove sicker." Horo stated while dumping the lunch in the nearest trash can. "She did try really hard though; it might have been actually eatable this time."

"I wouldn't bet money on it."

There was a long silence for awhile. The Chinese took this time to think to himself. 'Great, I'm stuck here with this moron all the way to the sick idiot's house. Of all the people...' Ren then glanced over in the other boy's direction. The aniu looked content and normal enough. 'He's the one who always plans these things, why would he go through all the trouble?' Ren paused and thought this over for a bit before curiosity got the better of him,

"Why do you plan these pointless get togethers anyway?" Ren looked back at the path ahead.

"Huh? Oh, Well, I just don't want us to lose touch I guess."

Ren blinked, "Lose touch?"

"Yeah, we are all good friends and stuff in the beginning right, but then as our lives change we find that we don't always have time to hang out, you guys are the only real friends I've ever had and with the shaman fight over now, there isn't an excuse to get together anymore..."

"Horo..."

"So that's why every Friday I make it that we all HAVE to hang out so that we can all be friends for a long time!" The bluenette had his trademark grin on once more. Ren looked at him and just smirked, 'how typical of him, he's always like that. He's such a baka. Worrying about something like that, I'll always be there for him' Ren stopped in his tracks after processing what he just thought. 'What the heck!? Why am I thinking that!? Stupid aniu!' Ren's mental bashing was put on hold when a certain 'stupid' aniu called out to him.

"Hey Ren! We can take a short cut through here!" Horo motioned to the fence near by.

"Huh?"

"Believe me, it's a lot quicker!" With that Horo jumped over the fence that lead into the ally on the other side. Ren walked over to the fence, he stared at it for awhile. 'Humph, as I was saying, stupid aniu.' Ren was about to hoist himself up onto the other side when he heard a scream, it was Horohoro! With that Ren practically flew over the fence and landed gracefully on his feet. He looked around and found Horo being pined against the fence by a big burly man.

"You're not co-operating spiky! I'll I want is for you to come with me!" The man shouted into the bluenettes ear. Ren felt the rage building up inside of him.

"Let go of him!" He shouted.

"Oh. Who is this?" The man turned his head. "A friend of yours?" He turned back to Horohoro.

"Did you hear me?" Ren glared at the man, "I said let him go."

"Or what?" The man mocked, and threw Horo into the nearest corner. "What could you do to me?" Ren unfortunately didn't have his Kwon Do but was ready to use some martial arts if needed, the Tao simply walked over to his friend, ignoring the man.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yyeah, I'm sorry Ren." The aniu stuttered.

"Don't worry about it, come on lets go." Ren helped his startled friend up and took his hand. He led Horo in the opposite direction and began to walk away. The man didn't take to being ignored very well and decided to let them know.

"Where do you think your going?!" He shouted after them. Ren didn't answer, just held Horohoro's hand tighter and walked faster. "Fine then, be that way, you should have just did what I asked spiky." The man than pulled out a shot gun and fired, it was aimed right for Horohoro. Ren noticed this how ever and heroically jumped in the way. Everything was slow motion. Ren feel to the ground, right in front of Horohoro who in turn fell to his knees. "Heh, that'll teach you." The man quickly than jumped over the fence and being a coward, made his escape. Horohoro didn't even notice and had all his attention on the boy in his arms.

"Ren! Why did you do that!?"

"To save your ass stupid." Ren was desperately hurt but still had his dry sense of humor. Horo took one look and knew the bullet had made it's mark, Ren couldn't last long, Horo felt tears coming to his eyes.

"I-it's not funny, Ren!"

"Humph, are you crying?" Horo didn't answer, "Well, D-don't cry, over me." Ren managed to get out, he than smirked. "Crying doesn't suit you."

"R-Ren," Horo tried hard to keep in his tears.

"N-no matter what happens, Horo, I'll always be there for you, r-remember that."

"No! Ren, you can't leave!" Horo began to sob. "Not again."

"E-even if we lose touch, it'll only be for awhile, I'll never leave you." Ren than began to cough up blood. The shot was fatal and was beginning to take major effect.

"Ren, No! Don't go! Please!" Horo begged but it was too late. Ren gave him a small smile and than went limp. Horohoro couldn't hold it in, he cried, cried for all that it was worth. Time had passed and he had calmed down a bit but refused to move. He held Ren closer to his heart and stayed their like that but just than a familiar face came up to the distraught boy.

"How sad." The voice sounded coy. Horohoro looked up; it was non other than Hao. Horo didn't say anything and turned his attention back to the poor Tao. "He must have really cared about you, to sacrifice himself a second time for your life."

"It's my fault." Horohoro mumbled.

"Hmm?" Hao knelt down beside the aniu.

"It's my fault, this happened. I asked him to come with me, I told him to come and take the short cut." Hao didn't say anything and let the boy continue. "He didn't have to come with me or listen to me but he did! And I wasn't strong enough, I wasn't fast enough, I couldn't save him! He's always saving me! Why can't I do anything!?" He once again broke out into tears.

"That is rather depressing, maybe I can help?" Hao stood up and got on his feet.

"Huh?" Horo looked up at the boy.

Hao held back a smile, "I could bring him back for you."

"Y-you could what?"

"Yes, I could bring him back to life." Hao turned and looked down at the bluenette.

"W-why would you do that?" Horo began to become suspicious.

"It's simple enough to do, and the look on your face right now," Hao gave him a deep look, it made Horohoro very uncomfortable, "Is priceless." A shiver went down the aniu's spine. "So, are you interested?" Horohoro looked down at the Chinese, he had never told anyone but he cared about him more than anything in the world. He loved him and he made up his mind.

"Yes."

"Hmm, good, and it'll only cost you one thing." Hao had that look on his face but Horohoro looked at him and nodded, he had already had his mind set, Ren was always saving him and now it was Horo's turn, he would be ready to do anything for his friend.

_To be continued..._

That was originally a one shot of mine but I altered it a bit so that it could be continued. Please tell me what you think and I'm sorry for the confusion and stuff. You can email me if you have any questions. See you next chapter!


	2. my freedom

If I can I'm going to try and get a chapter up once a week. (Writing on weekends and hopefully posting the next day.) My weekdays are really busy and I can't find time to write then, so I reserve my weekends for it. Also thank you so much for all the reviews! It's really encouraging. I've seen a few authors do this and I think it's a good idea so I'm going to try it too.

**Azalee: **Well, hopefully this chapter will answer that for ya. Hee hee, I'm glad you like it so far!

**Sentra: **I'll try to bring the sap down a bit. ; Oh! And I'm really liking your story "Frozen Letters on the Floor." Please update it soon!

**Ren F: **Don't worry, I plan to continue, there is at least 4 (if not more) chapters still.

**mailyn asakura: **Thank you, I have every intension to continue.

**love-chibis-kyuubi: **Thanks. Keep checking weekly and I'll hopefully have a new chapter up each time.

**A**I saw your reviews for my other story and I'm sorry that it won't be updated but I plan to see this one through.

**Tenshi no Haru-Kaze: **I'm glad you like it so far.

**Shiko: **Yoh and the others will appear in the next chapter, and I'm sorry but this chapter is short. ; It's all I could get done this week but I'll keep your advice in mind for future chapters. Thank you! Feed back like that is really helpful!

**DayDrEaMiNg-child: **Oh! I love your stories too. Thank you very much for reviewing. Keep up the good work!

**Lady Girl: **Well, in my story anyway, Hao isn't dead. It works a lot better for my plot. ; Ah yes...plot device...

**Kurokioku: **Yeah, I remember when I first got into it too.I'm a Ren/Horo fan all the way!

Now, here is Chapter two!

**Losing Touch**

**Chapter two: Losing... my freedom **

"Well, you are being quite agreeable now aren't you?" Hao began, "you don't even know what I'm going to ask you for yet." Horo looked up at him,

"What did you have in mind?"

"The cost would have to be rather big, bringing people back to life isn't a simple task after all, let me think about it for a bit." Time ticked and it bugged Horo, Hao seemed to be just taking his time purpose. Finally Hao stopped pacing and looked back at the aniu.

"Yes, I believe that would do." Horo looked up with a confused expression; Hao sauntered over to the boy,

"I want your memories."

"What?!"

"Not all of them, just the ones you have with Ren." Horo looked at Hao like he didn't believe a single word he was saying. Hao in turn put on a smirk, "you'd be surprised at what I can do." Than pausing to let the boy think it over Hao waited. Horo was silent for

a bit but than his curiosity got the better of him,

"How are you going to take away my memories?"

"Pieces at a time, it wouldn't be fun to take them all at once now would it?" Hao winked. "Here let me show you, stand up." Horo was reluctant but laid down the Tao gently and got to his feet. "Hmm...let's see...Horohoro?" Horo nodded to show he was paying attention, "When is Ren's birthday?" The spiky haired shaman was a little taken aback by the simplicity of the question but answered,

"That easy, it's January 1"

"Right." Hao made his way up to Horo until there was no room between them. The aniu was beginning to feel very uncomfortable so began to back away. That only worked until he bumped into the fence, Hao continued to walk towards him and soon Horo couldn't move anywhere. Hao put on a sly face, and leaned in closer to him. Before Horo could do anything Hao gave him a light kiss on the lips. Hao slowly broke it and than licked his lips. "Now Horo, when is dear Ren's birthday?" Hao chuckled. The ice shaman was still processing what had just happened in the last few seconds. Soon a rage built up inside of him.

"What the hell did you do that for!?"

"I was taking a piece of your memory away." Hao shrugged.

"Wha...?"

"Hmm, Answer this for me, when is Ren's birthday?"

"I just told you! Geez, it's...it's...uh..."

"Having trouble?" Hao mocked.

"I know it, why can't I remember?!"

"Simple, I just took that memory away from you; it's now in my possession and belongs to me." He motioned to a crystal like item tied around his neck. "All the memories I take from you will go in here, to be used as I wish." Horohoro was dumbfounded; too much was happening all at once. "Now that you know how it works, I'll ask one finial time, will you make this deal with me?" Horo still stood silent looking toward the ground, Hao continued, "A deal that will allow me to come every second night and take a portion of your memories each time, the portion may be great or small." At that Hao smirked, "and in return I'll revive that Tao for you." Horohoro knew that the decision was obvious, he would save Ren.

"I-I accept your deal."

"That great", Hao began, "but what would this be without one small catch."

Horo instantly got on his own defense, "Don't you think that giving you my memories is enough! What else could you possibly want?"

"Now, I can't have you telling Renny about all of this, that would just ruin the fun of it all."

"The fun!?" Horo couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes, so to make sure you don't I'll place a curse on him once he's revived. If you dare tell him about this...than he will die."

"You sick bastard!"

"I know." With that Hao grinned to himself and began to take his leave.

"Hey! What about Ren!?" Horo called after him.

"He will be fine in the next few hours," Hao paused, "It's great to be working with you Horohoro." He winked and than diapered into ally. Horohoro almost felt regret in what he had just done but one look back at his friend and he couldn't help but feel it was the only way.

Horo had managed to get Ren back over to the park. Luckily people weren't all to interested in the odd sight, but there weren't many people around at 1:00 in the morning to even care. After coming to a tree the tired aniu had to rest, Ren was heavier than he looked. He leaned against the tree, feeling the rough bark against his back. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since the whole incident at the ally. It seemed like an eternity to him. He was really tired from the events though, he thought that'd it would be alright if he just rested his eyes for a bit. Needless to say, he fell asleep. A few minutes passed and as one boy was sleeping another one was just awaking. Ren slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. Looking around he saw the sleeping aniu and the park that surrounded them.

"How did I end up here?" He thought out loud. He began to back track the day's events. His eyes widened as it hit him, wasn't he...dead? He held his hands in front of him, they looked normal; looking around once again he was certain, that judging by his surroundings wasn't in heaven. He than turned his attention to the sleeping boy, "Hey, Horo." He gently shook his shoulder.

"Don't take away my pizza..."Horo mumbled and than curled up into a tighter ball. Ren had to admit that it was cute, he corrected himself, defiantly NOT cute! But either way he needed some answers...

"Come on Horo..." He shook a little harder.

"Ungh, just 5 more minutes." He rolled over. Only problem was that Ren didn't want to wait five minutes.

"Now would be nice!" He yelled and kicked the poor bluenette. That woke him up.

"Huh... REN!" The teen jumped up and pulled the boy into a hug.

"Horo?"

"Oh sorry!" He immediately let go.

"Would you mind telling me why we are at the park in the middle of the night?"

"Umm...well..." Before Horo could Ren answered his own question.

"That thug, he shot his gun right? Didn't I get hit? It was obvious I was knocked out, but if I got hit why isn't there a mark?" Ren was asking too many questions and Horo couldn't come up with any answers fast enough.

"Well, you see...uh..." The lies weren't as easy to think up as Horo thought they would have been.

"Are you hiding something?" Right on the dot, but he couldn't tell the truth, not after what Hao had said. He had to think fast.

_To be continued..._

I hope you guys liked it, so till next week! Ja ne!

Blizzard Blu


	3. your trust

**A/N:** Hey! Sorry it took so long to get up, but Chapter three is here! The main problem that occurred was my computer, it was sick (yet again) and I had to get someone over here to fix it. Turns out the problem I had before was never truly fixed. (That's what I get for trying to fix it myself the first time huh? I recommended getting a professional.) Anyway, it resulted in me losing everything on my computer and it took me awhile to get everything back together. (All my stories are on a disk in case such things occur, thank goodness. - -;) So here is the chapter! Enjoy!

**Losing Touch**

**Chapter 3:**

**Losing...your trust**

Ren was looking at Horo with a very serious look on his face; it made the aniu feel very nervous. "So?" Ren continued, "Are you going to tell me or not?" Horohoro honestly couldn't think of anything to say, and the truth was definitely not an option.

"Umm...you see it's...I don't know really either." He hurriedly got out.

"Huh?" Out of pressure to think fast, Horo quickly blurted out the first answer he could come up with, even if it was very clichéd.

"Yeah, so I don't know what happened."

"You...don't know?" Ren looked at him with a 'yeah right' face. The snowboarder took a breath and started his made up tale, he was talking really fast, wanting to get it over with.

"You see I must have been knocked unconscious too because I suddenly woke up in the ally all of a sudden, then I saw you, all passed out and umm, I began to drag you over to Yoh's place Yeah! But I got tired and stopped to rest but than...." The boy had to stop for Ren had placed his finger on his lips to silence him, he blushed slightly.

"You can stop lying to me; I know that's not what really happened." The aniu jumped up in panic and quickly tried to defend his story,

"No! Seriously that's what-", but he was interrupted again by the Chinese.

"If you really feel like you can't tell me than don't," he paused, "but I thought we made a promise, you do remember don't you?" Horohoro stopped and looked at the ground. Yeah, he remembered that day, when they all swore not to hide anything from each other anymore...and that meant hide nothing. Horo felt a huge wave of guilt hit him, he tried to fight it. 'We did promise not to hide anything but...this is different, right? It's okay to keep this secret, right? I...I can't tell him!' Horo had learned enough about Hao to know that he wouldn't lie about such a terrible thing. If Hao said he would kill Ren if he told, than chances are he would most likely, and that thought plagued the poor ice shamans mind ever since Hao had disappeared into the ally.

"Ren...I...the truth is..." He began but suddenly a huge jolt of pain hit is head, it was throbbing and unimaginable. He crouched down as it continued; he held his head in his hands.

"Hey, Horo? What's going on!? What's wrong!?" Ren ran over to the boy. Horo looked up but his vision was blurred and could barely make out anything.

"I...I'm sorry...please don't...please don't" he felt the world spinning around him as the pain intensified.

"Horo! Stop, come on I'll help you up!" But the ice shaman just stayed where he was and desperately tried to finish what he wanted to get out,

"Ren...forgive me...please don't be mad...please don't hate me...It was the only way! Ahhhhh!" The pain had hit climax now. Noticing that his friend's condition was getting a lot worse Ren picked up Horo and placed him on his back, he began to run. Meanwhile Horohoro felt unconsciousness welcoming him and he was about ready to great it. "I'm sorry Ren..." With that he passed out.

"Hey! Horo? Hey!...Shit!" Ren quickened his speed to the nearest place he could think of, Yoh's house.

Horo slowly and lazily opened his eyes, a beam of sunlight had escaped through the blinds of the room he was in and was shining directly on his face. He sat up and tried to depict where he was. It was a simple room; there was a mirror and table along with a chair. He was on a futon himself. It was simple too, white sheets accompanied with a matching pillow. Now that he thought about it, the room was awfully like the one he stayed in when he was at Yoh's place...Was he at Yoh's? He started to get up to investigate further but a certain voice stopped him dead in his tracks,

"Sleep well?" The sarcastic tone could only have belonged to one person, Hao.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The Aniu glared at the other, leaning against the window. Of all the people in the world Hao had to be the only one that Horo never wanted to run into again, especially so soon.

"I came to get my thanks." The fire was practically burning in Hao's eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Horo asked while slowly backing away, towards the door.

"Don't be stupid, you were about to tell Ren, you know...at the park last night. About our little talk none the less"

"But I didn't!"

"Right, thanks to me."

"Huh?" Hao sighed, slightly getting impatient.

"Okay, listen up. I was thinking about this for awhile and I thought it'd be more interesting. You are obviously aware that you can't tell Ren, but there are going to be times that you'll slip up I'm sure, like last night for example."

"What are you getting at?" Now Horo was getting impatient.

"I was just getting to it." Hao continued, "I'm giving you three chances, each time you feel like you're about to tell Ren about..." He paused to think, "our deal....a warning will occur, in the form of a headache. That should be more then enough to let you know to shut your mouth." There was a bit of silence but than Horo spoke up.

"Why?"

"Hm?"

"Why would you be giving me these chances?" Hao chuckled,

"You were telling me how it wasn't fair before, I decided to give you the benefit of the doubt on that, so I made it more even." Horohoro was speechless not quite knowing what to say, "But remember, you used up one of your chances already and its three strikes your out." Finally finding his voice Horo was about to say something but didn't get the chance to, "oh, hmm, well your going to have to thank me later then, see you tomorrow!" Hao playfully winked and was gone once again. Exactly 10 seconds later Ren walked into the room, to see the ice shaman up and near the window, which was now wide open,

"Better now?" The Tao began to walk over to the window.

"Umm...yeah, thanks Ren." Horo faintly smiled over at the Chinese. Ren brushed passed him and closed the window.

"I'm surprised, how could anyone feel well with all this cold air." Okay, so he didn't close the window, he slammed it. The bluenette was worried it would crack.

"Uh, Ren?" Horohoro worriedly asked he sensed the Tao was angry, pretty angry. Ren replied by sticking a thermometer in the aniu's mouth.

"Don't talk, it'll affect the thermometer." Horo looked shamefully at the ground; he knew this had to do with him not telling Ren last night. 'I really want to, but I just can't, and I can't lie either.' Horo felt tears forming behind his eyes; it took a lot of will power to fight them back. Suddenly he felt the thermometer get pulled from his mouth. He looked up again, Ren was staring at the meter and then at him, "It's gone down, but only by bit-" The Tao was interrupted,

"Ren, I'm sorry, It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that-" Now Horo got interrupted.

"Don't worry about it, its okay."

"But-"

"Look, the only thing that's bothering me is your fever, it's still high. I want you to lye

down and rest." Horo stopped to think and then replied,

"Okay." Ren smiled.

"Good, I'll be back in awhile to check up on you and see if you're up to eating anything." Ren headed for the door.

"Stop!" Horo looked up at the Tao with shock; he didn't want to be left alone!

Not when that creep Hao could just come whenever! Ren, on the other hand, turned around and waited for the reason of the aniu's sudden outburst. Now realizing what he had just did Horo looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"What do you want?" Ren inquired.

"Um...it's just that, could you maybe stay...here." Horo could feel his face burning.

"Stay?"

"It's not that I'm scared! It's just that...I don't want to be alone." His voice trailed off. Ren looked at the boy, he looked nervous and had his fever gone up? 'Cause his face was really red now. Ren smiled in spite of it all.

"Fine."

"Huh?" Horohoro looked up.

"I'll stay, but I have to go tell everyone how you are first, they're all wondering."

"Oh! Uh...okay, sure!" The ice shaman was caught off guard, he wasn't expecting Ren to actually say yes, but it made him really happy.

"I'll be right back." Ren then, once again, turned to leave.

"Ren, thanks." Ren just smirked but it quickly faded when he felt a blush come across his face. He hurriedly left the room and made his way to the kitchen. For the first time since yesterday, Horohoro truly smiled.

_To be continued..._

As of now, Losing Touch is on an 'update when I can' basis, I'll try to maintain a weekly update but with my luck, I'm not making promises. Also, I'm rambling too much this chapter, so for more info go check my bio. Thanks!

I just moved the reviewer comments over here, don't worry I still plan to do them. XP

P.S. I know last time I said Yoh and co. would appear in this chapter, sorry about that too. ----; They are defiantly in the next one, promise!

**mailyn asakura: **sorry to took me so long to update, I know it wasn't soon but I'm glad you like it so far.

**A : **Well I do like CLMAP'S works, and I suppose that idea is sorta like RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE huh? I'm glad you like it.

**Ren F: **Guess I'll see you this week instead. XP Happy you like it.

**Kurokioku: **Update I shall, just 'when' is my problem huh? Wow, that's two people who think it's like RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE now. Anyway, Nice to hear you love it.

**Sentra: **Indeed I am. Sinister but amusing ne? XP I'm glad you updated so soon. Why would I be mad?

**DayDrEaMiNg-child: **Gack! Don't suffer. Here is the next chapter! Late, but here. Oh, and the cost IS a lot more then it seems. insert evil author laughter

**Azalee: **Heehee, that Hao is. There is some HaoHoro but in the long run this story is a RenHoro.

**Tenshi no Haru-Kaze: **Hao isn't evil...okay, so he may pass as evil in my story. Someone had to play the bad guy. XP

Thanks to the reviewers! Keep the reviews coming!


	4. a peice of you

A/N: Sorry, Sorry, Sorry! I apologize again and again. I know it's been along time and truth is that I do have a million excuses but I won't whine at you guys about them. I will simply keep this short and let you read the chapter. If you want, you can read the little note that I'm posting after.

**Losing Touch**

**Chapter 4:**

_Losing…a piece of you_

Ren quietly closed the door behind him, so not to wake the now sleeping ice shaman. Ren did stay with the aniu till he had calmed down and allowed himself to rest. Looking out the window Ren realized that mid afternoon had turned quickly into night again. Walking away from the room the Chinese began to feel a little guilty about leaving Horo alone, the boy's desperate plea from before returned to his head. _"Stop!" "Could you maybe stay…here?" _

"So, is he asleep now?" Ren jumped, being caught off guard but soon relaxed as he recognized the voice to be Yoh's.

"Yeah, he was already half asleep by the time I came back though."

"Ahaha, that's like him. It's good to know he's resting."

"And you can tell everyone that his fever has gone down by a lot as well." Ren also added in, remembering how much everyone was fussing about it.

"That's good, but" Yoh stopped in mid sentence due to an escaped yawn. "Man, I'm tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"What were you going to say?"

"Muh?" Yoh questioned a little lazily, while rubbing his eye.

"Before you yawned baka!" Ren was a little annoyed by the boy's care freeness.

"Oh, nothing really, you should get to bed too Ren. It is late."

"Hmm, I guess." Ren said, while looking at Yoh, still expecting an answer. Smiling nervously Yoh looked back,

"Well then goodnight." Yoh began to head to his room. Ren sighed and was about to head to his own too, but looked back one more time in the direction of where Horo was sleeping. Telling himself the aniu would surely be fine.

"_It's just that…I don't want to be alone."_

Horohoro is one of those people who don't wake easily once asleep, a parade could be going on right outside his door and it'd maybe stir him a little but defiantly not wake him up. So once the aniu was calmed into his peaceful slumber it was needless to say that he never heard the window open and the un wanted intruders who climbed in through it.

"Look how peaceful he looks Opacho." Hao mocked "Sleeping like a baby."

"Are you going to wake him Hao sama?" The little sidekick asked.

"No, he needs his rest." Hao stated. "It'd be rude to wake him."

"So…then, are we just going to leave?" Opacho asked, hopeful.

"Hahaha, no, I can still get what we came here for." He smirked. Opacho looked down. Hao slowly walked over to the un aware aniu and lend down. Bending over he locked his lips with the ice shamans, the crystal around his neck began to glow and once it was satisfied Hao broke the 'kiss'. "There." Hao began. "Now we can leave Opacho." The shorter one didn't say anything but followed her master out into the yard. They were about off of the property when they were suddenly stopped.

"Hao, what are you doing here?" Hao turned around and put on a sly face.

"Ah, brother, aren't you glad to see me?"

"No, you shouldn't be here Hao." Yoh had put on his serious face, one that he rarely ever used.

"Hmm, well that's not very welcoming of you."

"Because you're not welcome here." Another voice had joined the conversation. It was non other than Anna.

"I'm sorry, did we wake you?" Hao smirked. Anna ignored him and changed the subject.

"What are you doing alive? And why are you here disturbing my beautiful bath house?"

"Ah, I'm sure you would like me to answer those questions, but I'm afraid I can't stick around and chat much longer." The sprit of fire suddenly showed up and picked up Hao and Opacho. "Even though I do love talking to you, we will have to continue this some other time." With that he smiled and was gone, with no trace that he had ever been there. It was silent for awhile. Until Anna broke the silence,

"So I guess he is alive after all." Yoh didn't reply. "Well then, he probably is stronger as well." Once again Yoh was silent. Anna began to walk back towards the house. "And if that is true then I'll have to boost your training schedule." At that Yoh had to say something.

"Anna, it's already hard as it is!"

"You think that's hard then wait till you see what I have planed now; it'll start tomorrow so you better get some rest." Yoh sighed,

"Yes Anna." Satisfied she went into the house. Yoh bean to walk in as well, 'so I wasn't just imagining things when I felt his aurora here before…'

It was now breakfast at the Asakura household and everyone was enjoying a yummy meal prepared by Ryu himself. Horo was now feeling much better and came and joined everyone at the table. Chocolove put an arm around his friend,

"It's good to see you well!"

"Thanks." Horo happily replied.

"He must be well; I mean look at all the food he's eating." Manta pointed out.

"It does my heart good to see someone like my cooking that much." Ryu bursted out, quite proudly.

"Humph, he should slow down or he'll choke." Ren grumpily pointed out.

"Oh, almost like the time when we were eating at that restaurant, right before we were about to fight the Icemen." Chocolove chirped in.

"Huh?" Horo looked at him confused.

"You know, like in the good ole days, when we were still The Ren."

"The…Ren?" Horo thought about it, "Like as in him? Ren?" Horo pointed at the Chinese beside him.

"Uh…yeah! Our shaman team! He was the leader, and quite selfishly named the team after himself might I add…"

"And…I was on this team?"

"YES!" Chocolove shouted quite annoyed. "The Shaman Fight! In Patche village!"

"Oh! I remember that! I came all the way from home to take part in that." Horo smiled, happy to know something. Everyone else stared. Chocolove sighed,

"I don't think he's well yet…"

_To be continued…._

Well, as you know this chapter is very late in coming and truth is it was written over the span of two weeks! (I'd write a sentence when ever I felt like it) And the reason for that is… (Here come the flying objects…) I've pretty much lost my Shaman King muse! (Doges un wanted Christmas fruitcake) I'm sorry, but it was almost as if it was just gone one day. To write this chapter really killed me 'cause I just felt like I couldn't ever get in the mood to write it. No fear though! Halt that fruitcake! It does say 'to be continued' does it not? So I do plan to continue this, just when I can get around to writing a chapter is the only problem. So please stick with me….please? ;

Blizzard Blu

**A: Hmm…will Ren find out? I guess you'll have to wait and see. **

**DayDrEaMiNg-child: Gee, I'm not sure…haha, just joking. This story has a happy ending…or not! **

**Brandie: I'm glad you like it so far. Thanks. **

**Ren F: I'll try. Sigh….**

**Tenshi no Haru-Kaze: Yes…he isn't he?**

**Naru Asakura: Yeah, I'm afraid that's how it works, but I agree! Horo and Ren Forever! Hee hee. **

**Kurokioku: It won't be discontinued…I hate it when people do that… (Is reminded of her discontinued story) I guess I hate myself. TT **

**Sentra: I don't quite know about the whole snake thing…but that sounds pretty WEIrd to me. **

**Wolf's moon21: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. **

**Witchen91: Ah! Calm down please! Wow, No more sugar for you…just teasing. ;P **

**Azalee: It won't be discontinued. (See** **Kurokioku) And I love him when he blushes. **

**Deragonmaji: Epps! It's not worth it! Gee, with people like you I guess I have no choice BUT to finish this story huh? Hee hee. **

**LAZYGIRLZ33: No more sugar for you either! ;P I have quite the group of reviewers don't I? Haha. **


End file.
